motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phendranaguardian/Wishlist Clarity
There just seems to be an excessive amount of points on the wishlist, I can barely read the thing anymore. So i'll just highlight the major valid points here for both my own convenience or anyone else who only wishes to browse the more important aspects that we are trying to obtain. Plus if EVO ever does (but 99% won't) ask for a report of what we think are the most essential additions to MS6, this could be a very potential source. Credit given to who made each point, bolded points are extremely important. ''General'' #Re-introduce Flatlining (Dunez) #An online ranking system that doesn't decrease your percentage, but instead only increases it (placement effects the amount of points given, and last place will result in zero of course). (Phen) #'Every single vehicle that's ever been in MotorStorm to be in MS6 with full customisation excluding Snow machines and snowcats. (Sammy)' #'Trophy unlocked cars with challenging trophies and a hard to obtain platinum trophy. (Sammy)' #'No slow motion action scenes such as: exploding trains, crashing planes, gunfights, military vs outlaw conflicts etc. (Phen)' #'Terrain Effects (unknown user)' #Free Roam with flawless online connectivity, and integrated races and events. (Sammy) #'More advanced customization (Sammy)' #Put in an enhanced photography system. (Dunez) #The ability to upload custom images to Customization (Chuck) #Character Creation. (unknown user) #'Have the best aspects of all games. (Sammy)' #Have a festival rank system like Pacific Rift, with 10-12 ranks, and each time you reach a new rank, you unlock vehicles, parts, drivers etc. have 80% of the vehicles unlcoked via this method, the other 20% through trophies. (Sammy) #'Definitley reintroduce the background cinematics. (Sammy + Dunez)' #Keep ai constrained by the same physics which players must follow, no more unlimited boost, being forced to the ground faster and being able to reach impossible speeds. (Timi + Phen) #'make it so that each vehicle can be unlocked through two ways, one online and one offline. (Dunez)' #Have a voting system, so that people can vote to kick a player, veto a track, or vote for a track. (Dunez) #'Keep the "custom mode creator " and make it avaible for online and offline use (BR2Beast)' #Online reporting system (Dunez) #Make it so that when online we have customizable vehicle loadouts we can choose from. (Dunez) #'Make the damage more realistic like MSMV, such as the wheels spinning off-camber when they are hit. (Dunez)' #Bring back the humourous paragraphs in the loading screens for races from MSMV (Sammy) #'Change weather effects and time of day or night. (Phen + Dunez)' #Don't force players to respawn when going in the wrong direction unless online (Dunez + phen) #'Add a Rear-view Mirror and a 1st person mode from the driver's perspective (vehicle interior). This'll need extra functions such as windshield wipers and punching out the windshield upon breaking. (Phen + JT)' ''Location'' #'Africa (Dunez + Sammy + BR2Beast + Phen)' #'South America (Chuck + BR2Beast + Phen)' #World Tour (Racerman + Phen) #Motorstorm HQ, aka The Scrapyard (Phen) #Sub-terrain (Phen) #U.S. Woodlands (JT) ''Vehicle Mods'' #Handicap Big Rigs (Dunez) #'Improve ATVs (Dunez + Phen)' #Improve Monster Truck Stability (BR2Beast) #Remove all "Super" classes (unknown user + Phen) #'Different engine sounds (Multiple users)' ''Soundtrack'' #A soundtrack that can be edited using your Playatation playlist feature. (Phen) #'Mostly Metal, Rock and DnB with a hint of Dubstep (Multiple users)' #'Slipknot, Pendulum, Rise against, The Prodigy, etc (Multiple Users)' Category:Blog posts